The present disclosure relates to searching multiple sources of data using multiple types of data. In particular, the present disclosure relates to searching web content and video content using information from social networks, video sharing sites and search engines.
The popularity and use of the Internet, web browsers, social networks and other types of electronic communication has grown in recent years. While users may have once operated their computing devices with a single browser showing a single webpage, delivering information e.g., videos and activities on social networks have developed.
A user may find it difficult to search for information across disparate systems or data sources e.g., social networks, video sharing sites, the World Wide Web, images, maps, etc. Each of these systems typically may have its own interface and own mechanism for identifying content within that data source. The amount of information available online on the web and in other private networks may also make it difficult for a user to find relevant information. Queries may be ambiguous or limited in form, and therefore, the results delivered may be ambiguous.